Park Middle School
by Regular Writer
Summary: Mordecai is just a normal seventh grader, with his best friend Rigby, EVERYTHING is crazy, but what happens when a new student appears? My first fanfic
1. First Day

**First Day**

Mordecai Quintel opened his eyes. He was disappointed that summer was over and he had to start seventh grade. Mordecai went downstairs and ate his breakfast and exited his house and walked down the street. It was really hot outside and it still fell like summer to Mordecai. "I can't believe its school time already." Mordecai told himself. He then saw his best friend Rigby Salyer run up to him. Rigby looked very unhappy. "Hey Dude! " Rigby said. "Hey Rigby" Mordecai said. Rigby began to kick a rock around and skipped it. The rock hit the road. A car smashed the rock as hit it drove down the street. "Are you excited for school Rigby?" Mordecai asked. "Heck No!" Rigby yelled. "School is boring and dumb and boring!" Rigby said. "This year I plan to ask Margaret out!" Mordecai said. His face shined a little red. He knew he was blushing. "So you want to ask out Margaret?" Rigby said. Unable to keep a straight face. Mordecai slugged Rigby in the shoulder. Rigby rubbed his shoulder in pain. They finally made it to the bus stop. They saw two eagles and a woodpecker. The eagles were twins. One boy and one girl. "Are you guys going to the park junior high?" Mordecai asked the three. "Yeah, we are all going." Said the female eagle. "I'm Greg" The male eagle said. "The woodpecker is Josh. My sister here is Wendy." Greg said. Josh's feathers were all green. Rigby snickered and thought about them. _Wow! A green woodpecker named Josh. How many birds are going to this school? _Rigby thought. Mordecai and Rigby got on the bus. They looked at the other students on the bus. They sat down next to a child with a really big head. Rigby started to laugh. Mordecai slugged him in the shoulder. The boy was playing little army people. When he saw Rigby and Mordecai he put the toys away. "Um, hi!" Mordecai said. The boy started to laugh. "Hello! My name is Pops, Pops Malleard." The boy said. Rigby started to laugh again. Mordecai slugged him yet again. Mordecai and Pops talked the entire way there. Mordecai and Rigby walked off the bus. Greg and Josh ran up to them. "Hey guys! Hope we are in the same home room!" Greg yelled. They ran off into the class. "Man, this is going to suck!" Rigby said. Mordecai turned to him. "Dude, this is a time to make new friends." Mordecai told him. Rigby just groaned and said "You're lame dude". Rigby ran off to class. Mordecai noticed some familiar faces. He caught up with Rigby and met their teacher. Mr. Walks "Skips" Hamill. Mr. Skips showed everyone their seats. Mordecai and Rigby saw a list of all the students in the class. Mordecai read the list to Rigby. "Benson Marin, Pops Malleard, Mitch Sorenstein, Josh Woodson, Wendy Hawkins, Greg Hawkins, Cloudy Jay Cardellini, Audrey Taylor. Come on where is us?" Rigby stared at Mordecai and continued to read down the rest. "Eileen Lewis, Chad Ostrich, Jeremy Possum, Mordecai Quintel, Rigby Salyer, High Five ghost, Starla Gottmindottir, and. Oooh! Margaret Haddad!" Rigby said, he then snickered. Mordecai slugged him. The first couple of classes went by. _Rigby was right_, Mordecai thought. _This is boring. _Mordecai stared at Margaret, Who was taking notes on the lesson. Margaret was the only that was paying attention. Chad and Jeremy were texting. Mitch, who's called "Muscle Man", was sitting next to his friend Fives. The two started to snicker. Muscle Man pulled out a straw and started to shoot spitballs. One hit Benson, the boy Rigby knocked over that morning. Benson turned to Muscle Man "Muscle Man please stops! I'm trying to pay attention!" Fives shot a spitball that Benson in the eye. More spitballs were silently shot. Cloudy Jay "CJ" was shot in the back of the neck. Jeremy's phone was shot out of his hands. The class began a spitball war. Mr. Skips looked back and saw his students ripping out notebook paper as ammo. "Kids! Stop! That's it! Who started this?" Everyone pointed to Muscle Man and Fives. Mr. Skips wrote their names on the board. _Who knew class would be actually fun? _Rigby thought. _Eww! Who's that girl checking me out? _Rigby stared at a mole girl with glasses. Science was finally over. Rigby jumped out of the class extremely excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

_Oh no! I'm going to be late for gym! _Benson thought as he ran down the hallway to the locker room. _I hope Mr. Sensei does not get mad!_ Benson saw someone down the hallway. It was Mordecai. "Hey Benson! Sorry Rigby knocked you down earlier." He said. "Tell him he has to be careful! I spent five minutes picking up my spilled gumballs!" Benson said. The two ran to class and did their hair into mullets and put on cutoff jeans. And entered the class. _We all look really ridiculous. _Mordecai thought. The class started practicing death kwon do moves after seeing them. Pops was struggling with bicycle kicking his mannequin. Muscle Man was doing it perfectly. "Show off" Greg said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Rigby said. Looking at his tray full of what they call "The Surprise". The Surprise looks like a tray full of grey mush. Like poo. The two decided that they will now bring home made lunches. The two started to imitate each over. "I'm Mordecai, and I can't fly even though I'm a bird!" Rigby said. "I'm Rigby! And I eat out of the trash!" Mordecai said. "You know there are a lot of interesting things in the trash!" Rigby protested. "Yeah, like empty wrappers are delicious." "STOP TALKING!" Pops sat down next to them with a tray full of The Surprise. "Wow! Everyone for some reason hates this!" He said. The three saw everyone dumping their food in the garbage. Pops took a bite of his Surprise. He started choking. Then swallowed. Pops skin turned white. "Screw this poo!" Rigby said. He dumped his food out and filled up with water from the water fountain. "Oh my gosh! RIGBY! I THINK POPS STOPPED BREATHING!" Mordecai yelled. Pops blinked and started to breath. Mordecai felt relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Spanish and history went by really slow. Now was math. Mordecai was hoping and praying that Margaret was in math. She was. Mordecai was really happy. But Math was a disaster. Rigby was making fun of Muscle Man for being fat. The two started to cuss at each over. It ended with a fist fight. Rigby and Muscle Man were sent to detention. Mordecai groaned. _Great, Rigby now has detention. Well there's Margaret! I better talk to her! _ Mordecai walked toward Margaret. His stomach started to churn. "H-Hey Margaret!" Mordecai said. "Hi Mordecai! I am so lucky that I got a class with you!" Margaret said. "So Margaret?"

"Yeah Mordecai?"

"Umm [_keep calm Mordo. Keep calm]"_

"Are you okay Mordecai? [_Ask me out please!]_

"I have to go!" Mordecai said. He ran away. He kept calling himself a moron. When class ended he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Detention was not fun. That's the first thing Rigby realized. It felt like hours being a prisoner in the detention room. Muscle Man was carving swear words into a desk. _That little raccoon head is going to die!_ Muscle Man thought. Rigby's phone vibrated. It was his eight year old brother Don. _Please kill me now!_ Rigby thought. It was a text.

**Hey Rigby! Where are you? Mom's making you a meatball sub! Sugar**

Rigby texted back

**Screw off with that sugar crap**

He got a message back from Don

Hey everyone it's me Regularshowguy. That was chapter 1. I will make chapter 2 next weekend. Bye! Oh yeah! Please review [no mean or hateful comments please or I will report]


	2. Homework

Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter. I am going to space it out so you can read it better. Oh yeah, I am getting comments about Chad and Jeremy. Sorry for the mix up. So sit back and enjoy chapter 2 and please review.

**Homework**

It has been a week since the first day of school. And Rigby has been trying to escape getting detention. But of course it failed. And that girl that was watching him is freaking Rigby out. The girl's name was Eileen. In math, Rigby was trying to avoid catching eye sight with Eileen. _Oh no! I think she's gonna kill me! Like in Saw! _Rigby thought. Mordecai was sitting next to him. And he knew what he was thinking. "Rigby, Eileen is not going to put you in a hack saw. And you were not watching Saw, it was Orphan." Mordecai said. _How did he do that?_ After class, Eileen was thinking be herself. _Does Rigby like me? _She thought. _When will he look at me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Rigby had a little anxiety. At science, Mr. Skips assigned his students to partners and were told to study a certain thing. And Mordecai was praying he would be paired with Margaret. Mr. Skips put his hand in a jar full of names. He picked up two. "Starla and Doug. Chad and Fives. Jeremy and Pops. Greg and Josh. Wendy and Benson. Margaret and Eileen. Muscle Man and Rigby." Skips said. Rigby was in shock. He knew Muscle Man would kill him. The two stared at each over. Margaret sighed. She was happy she was assigned with Eileen. But she wanted to be with Mordecai. Mordecai was paired with CJ. "You're gonna die Rigbaby!" Muscle Man said. "Yeah right fat tush. I'm probably going to do all the work. And I hardly ever do work!" Rigby protested. "DON CALL ME FAT TUSH! FAT TUSH!" Muscle Man yelled. Everyone stared at the two. _I'd be with Freddy Krueger before I would be paired with Muscle Man. _Rigby thought."Freddy Krueger is not in Orphan Rigby!" "HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Lunch OFFICALLY SUCKED. Mordecai forgot to bring food. So he had to starve while the other children ate the deadly surprise. _I have to make my move with Margaret! And not throw up this time!_ He thought. He slicked his hair and made sure it didn't look bad. He walked to Margaret. Who was sitting with Eileen and Wendy. "Hey Mordecai! Where's Rigby!?" Eileen asked. "Eileen, Rigby thinks you are going to kill him Orphan style." That made Eileen sit back down. "Hi Mordecai!" Margaret said. Mordecai started to sweat. _Please don't do this to me! _He thought. "Would….you…like…to. Goooooooo AT THE PARK!?" He said. Trying not to say "Will you go out with me?" Margaret looked at him. "Sorry…Eileen and I are going to study at her house." Mordecai sat down in embarrassment. CJ walked to his table. "Mordecai! Are you coming to my place to do research?!" she asked. Mordecai was depressed. "I'll see you at 6:00."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rigby! Where are you? **

Rigby was on his way to Muscle Man's house. He was checking his messages from Don.

**I'm going to murderer's house.**

Rigby laughed when he texted that.

**No! **** MOM! RIGBY'S BEING KILLED! SORRY WHY DID I TEXT THAT!?**

Rigby started to laugh. His mom sent him a message.

**Rigby dear! Are you ok!?**

**Yes Mom, I'm just going to a friend's house. Be back at 7:00**

"Are you texting you're Mommy? Ha-ha!" Muscle Man teased. Rigby put away his phone. Studying was hard when you are stuck in the same room with a freak that smells like to dead people. Rigby kept looking at the clock. 5:01 _Dang! When will I get out of here?_ "OH YEAH I GOTTA USE IT!" Muscle Man yelled. "Don't need to know that." Muscle Man left. Rigby had enough of him teasing him and hurting him. He jumped out of the window and ran home. Sure enough Don and his friend Thomas were playing. Rigby was glad he could smell fresh air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Being at CJ's was not fun. CJ was silent the entire time. And plus, Mordecai freaked out when he saw a picture of him on her wall. "Let's play some music." CJ said. She turned on the radio. "I'm beautiful in my way. Because god made no mistakes. Baby I was born this way! Baby I born this way." Sung the awful song on the radio. Mordecai covered his eyes. Just one minutes felt like an hour. More awful songs played on the radio. Mordecai and CJ got a lot of studying done. And when the clock striked 6:30, Mordecai left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have a little ketchup on your beak!" Margaret's annoying little brother pointed out. Margaret, her family, and Eileen were having dinner. "Eileen, you wanted to be paired with Rigby didn't you?" Margaret asked her friend. "Yeah, you wanted to be with Mordecai?" Eileen asked. "Yeah, plus at lunch, I think he was going to ask me out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone except Muscle Man and Rigby passed the project. And Muscle Man blamed Rigby for it. But Rigby did not worry. He knew he had great revenge for him….sweet, sweet, revenge…

Sorry for the short chapter. But I will make the next chapter be about Benson, Greg, and Pops. Please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Vengeance R Us

Vengeance R us

Benson had brought a sandwich from home. He was sitting with Pops. Muscle Man had come to the table with Fives. "Hey Benny. Sorry for the spitball thing." He said. "You had to say that a week late!?" Benson said. While Benson talked to Muscle Man. Fives sneaked a dead cricket into his sandwich. "Just go away creeps!" Benson yelled. Muscle Man and Fives sat down at a table. They stared at Benson. Benson took a bite from his sandwich, and spit it out on the table. The two started to snicker. "What's wrong Benson?" Pops asked. Benson looked in his sandwich and started to gag. "Eww! There's a dead cricket in it!" Benson yelled. Everyone started to laugh. Benson face turned pink and he left. Even his crush Audrey was laughing. Benson ran out of the lunch room, escaping the laughter. _You'll pay for this Muscle Man! You're going to wish that you never met me! _Benson thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pops was trying to practice his death kwon do moves perfectly. He thought he got it right. He did it again. Nope. _Practice makes perfect my butt! This is hard! _Pops thought. Pops tried again. Then Muscle Man appeared above him. "That was not nice what you did to Benson!" he said. Muscle Man bent down, rear pointed to Pops, and yelled "DEATH FART!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg stared at Pops and Benson. Pops for some reason smelled really bad. And Benson was swallowing a lot. Josh looked at him and asked "Which girl are you peeping at?" That made Greg's face go red. "No! It's just, Muscle Man!"

"You're peeping at Muscle Man!?"

"EWW! NO!"

"Thank god"

Greg stared at Josh in embarrassment. "Muscle Man is pranking everyone! Remember last year muscle man told us about safety in the kitchen by cutting off his own fake hand!?" Greg said.

"Dude! Rigby even FAINTED FROM THAT TRICK HE TOLD ME!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After Gym the guys were in the locker room taking showers, Pops took three bottles of shampoo and five bars of soap. "Pops! You're hogging all the soap!" Mordecai yelled. Mordecai was thinking about Margaret. Mordecai was embarrassed about his last two times trying to see Margaret_. Would you like to goooooooo TO THE PARK!? Seriously!? Uggh! _He thought. Mordecai cleaned his hair with Shampoo and continued. _I have to ask her to be my friend! I looked like a complete moron yesterday! What if Margaret thinks I'm just a stupid loser!? She's the only girl I like! Besides having Eileen as a friend._ Pops was showering with all the soap he could find. _Stupid Muscle Man! STUPID FAT HEAD! You are going to pay!_ That was what Benson, Rigby, and Pops were thinking. They all had an idea. They were going to pants Muscle Man in the locker room. Rigby sneaked right behind Muscle Man, Pops and Benson following him. Rigby sneaked behind him. Muscle Man was talking to Fives with only a towel. Rigby grabbed the towel and…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_DETENTION!? _Rigby thought. He did what he had to do…but he failed. And got a whooping from Muscle Man. Rigby's phone vibrated. A message from Don.

**Hi Rigby! It's me Don! Try to get what I want from you from the phrase! Here's the sentence: Mom made SUGAR cookies!**

Rigby texted back

**Nice try….XD**

Don texted back

Rigby texted back again then turned his phone off

**DON'T CRY!**

Rigby sat at his chair. While Mr. Gary was reading a romance novel. Rigby made fun of Mr. Gary because for some reason was in drag all the time. _Love at sea by Sue Nami….BLAAH! _Rigby thought. He picked up a comic book called **BATMAN AND CATWOMAN: A COUPLE!?** Rigby read and read and read. He got bored and grossed out and threw the book in the trash. He got home after detention. Don and Thomas were playing Tea party of death. Rigby walked upstairs.

"Sugar big brother!?"

"NO!"

Rigby was upstairs. Don continued to play with his friend. Thomas looked at Don and said: "Your brother is weird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Mordecai was trying to think of conversation starters with Margaret

_Hey Babe comes here often? EW NO!_

_If you were a booger I'd pick you first! DOUBLE NO!_

_Want to make out sexy thing?! WHY ME!?_

Mordecai sat down on his bead and put his hands on his face. His phone vibrated. He picked it up, Rigby

"Hey Rigby."

"Hey Mordy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry! Well today did you see me try to pull down Muscle Man's towel in the locker room today!?"

"Yeah, FAIL! I'm trying to impress Margaret but I keep embarrassing myself. [Cough] [Cough] [Cough] Well I better see you tomorrow [sneeze]"

"Bless you!"

That's the end of chapter 3. Mordecai coughing and sneezing is going to give you a hint about chapter 4. See you! Oh yeah, any requests!? I will use them if you have an account. No guest request.


	4. Cold's and Party planning

Hey Everyone! Here is the 4th chapter of Park Middle School! Enjoy!

Mordecai coughed. He groaned. _How did I get a cold!? Darn it! I was going to talk to Margaret today!_ He saw someone stand at the door. It was Rigby. "Rigby! [Cough] how did I get sick!?" he asked his friend. Rigby shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe someone was sick and you caught it." Mordecai groaned again. Rigby grinned. "Oh yeah! Guess who's having a party this Saturday!? Me! I', inviting everyone cool. Benson, Muscle Man, Fives, and Starla aren't coming. I'm not sure about Pops, he's weird. He gave me a lollipop and said "Hope you enjoy your dollar"" Rigby handed him a list. Mordecai looked through who was coming. His eyes widened when he saw one name. "You're inviting Margaret!? Thanks dude!" Mordecai was laughing until he hacked again. Rigby had invited everyone cool. "Are you going to invite Eileen?" Mordecai asked. "Ew!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Wednesday. Mordecai was feeling worse. Now he has stomach aches. Rigby was helping him. He got a text message downstairs. Surprisingly it was not Don. It was Eileen.

**Hi Rigby! I heard you are having a party this Saturday! **

**What!? Who told you!?**

**Margaret.**

"Rigby! Bring me some tissues [sneeze] [sneeze]"

Rigby was too busy texting he ignored him.

**Rigby: You're not coming!**

**Eileen: Why!?**

**Rigby: You'll kill me! Saw style!**

"Rigby, the little girl from Orphan does not have a hacksaw!"

"Da Frick Mordecai!?"

**Rigby: Never mind, Orphan style.**

**Eileen: I don't own any weapons Rigby!**

**Rigby: You can come if you don't want to kill me.**

**Eileen: Okay.**

**Rigby: I'll strip search you if I can.**

**Eileen: Da crap!?**

"RIGBY! BRING ME A BUCKET I'M GONNA HURL ALL OVER THE PLACE! [GROAN]"

Rigby grabbed a bucket and ran upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

On Thursday, Mr. Skips had yet again put Mordecai as "absent". Those made Rigby feel lonely. Pops sat down next to him. "Where's Mordecai!?" He asked. "He's at home. Probably puking his guts up into a bucket." Rigby told him. "Oh my! I hope he's okay! He better be okay for your party this Saturday!"

"He will"

"How do you know!?"

"I come and check on him everyday"

Everyone was trying to butt in on Rigby's party conversation. Then, CJ, Chad, Jeremy, Benson, Doug, Greg, and Josh were there. Bothering him. "Am I coming?" Greg and Josh asked at the same time. Rigby has had enough. He wrote down a list and place it on his desk. Each student ran up to read it.

Peeps that are allowed to mah Party

Mordecai

Margaret

Eileen [if she does not have weapons]

Greg

Josh

Wendy

Benson

Pops

CJ

Don [mom made me]

Thomas [mom made me invite him]

THE REST OF YOU GO SUCK A LEMON!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Friday has come, Mordecai been finally all better. He and Rigby ate some sandwiches from home. "You know what would be good with these sandwiches?" Mordecai asked. "THE OSTRICH THING WITH THE BALLS!" Rigby yelled. Chad felt violated. "No, discussing our Party." Rigby remembered. "Oh yeah! No losers! We need to have more than 2 hot girls. We need some "touch" if you know what I mean." Mordecai groaned in disgust. "I just spent my Thursday going through 4 tissue boxes. I don't need to be sick again." Mordecai said. Benson was excited he was coming, so he sat down next to Rigby. "Hey Rigby! So…..why am I invited to your party!?" Benson asked awkwardly. "Because you hate Muscle Man. We need Muscle Man haters at the party [Authors note: Who else is Muscle Man haters?]"  Rigby was thinking that his party was going to be one of the best parties in the universe. But of course.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was wrong…

There's the 4th chapter. Please read and review. 


	5. The Lamest Party ever Made

Rigby had the worst party in the world ever. His Mom, instead of picking up Parental Advisory dance CD's, she picked up Dora the explorer CD's. CJ left. The food was lame. Fruits and Veggies with Orange juice. Wendy and Benson left bored. Margaret was standing next to Eileen. She turned to her. "Hey Eileen, go tell Rigby you think he's "Hawt"" Eileen's face turned red. "No! That's too embarrassing.

"GUYS LIKE TO HEAR THAT THEIR HAWT!" Too loud. All the boys looked at Margaret. Margaret's face burned as she looked at Eileen and said "Thanks". Don and Thomas were dancing, Pops was eating a carrot. Greg and Josh were peeping Margaret's "Lady parts" . Rigby bought some bras and panties and started to throw then at People. Margaret got disgusted by Rigby, Greg, and Josh being peeping toms and walked outside. Mordecai followed.

"Margaret! Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"Because, well….don't tell Rigby this but… his party blows."

"I know"

Mordecai felt nervous. Pops walked out. Then Greg and Josh left with panties on their heads. Margaret wanted to punch Rigby for being disrespectful to girls. Inside, Rigby and Eileen were only there. Don and Thomas were upstairs. Rigby got a text from Don.

**Rigby! You look depressed! W ts wr0ng!? **

**Your education. **

Rigby put away his phone. He looked at Eileen. "So…Eileen! You don't have any weapons on you! Do you?" Rigby asked. He was not scared of Eileen. "Does Beauty count?" Rigby's stomach churned. But he got a feeling in his chest. His heart started to thump. Was he feeling love? Eileen took off her glasses to wipe them. The sight of Eileen's eyes made Rigby smile. _What's going on!? Eileen loves me! There's a girl at school that loves me. And why does she look so Hawt with her glasses off? _ Rigby looked at Eileen. "Hey Eileen…..would you like to be friends with me?" Rigby asked. Eileen smiled. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked into a bathroom. Opened her mouth and screamed with Joy. She walked back downstairs. "Of course I'll be friends with you Rigby!" She said. Back outside, Margaret had left. And Mordecai was depressed. He was finally going to ask her out. But, it failed. Rigby came up to his sad friend. Eileen followed. "What's wrong Mordecai?" Rigby asked. He stared at both of them. He saw Eileen. "Eileen, can Rigby and I talk in private?"

"Sure" Eileen said as she walked inside.

"Dude, I was about to ask out Margaret tonight. But she left before I could say anything! This is the worst night of my life."

"Mordecai, I thought when you puked on Margaret in first grade was the worst day of your life."

"Well I change my Mind."

Don came out wearing a bra. "Hey Rigby!" he said. Rigby looked at his little brother in disgust. "Don, take that off. You don't know where it's been!" Don took off the bra, threw it at Rigby and walked back inside. Mordecai and Eileen helped Rigby clean up the house. Then they went home. Mordecai was eager to ask out Margaret tomorrow.

Sorry that this was a short chapter. But I for some reason almost laughed at the Rigleen part. Rigleen is RigbyXEileen basically. I had a snow day today. So I was glad I could have time to do this chapter.


	6. Crushed by A crush

Mordecai swallowed. He rehearsed what he was going to say to Margaret. _Okay, Margaret! I have a question to ask you! Would you like to be "More" than friends? Yes! YES! I got it! Time to ask her. _Mordecai put on a T shirt and jeans. He pulled out 10 mint strips and layed them on his tongue. He sucked on 5 mints as well. _Can't have my breath smelling horrible! _He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Muscle Man trotted over to Rigby's desk. "Heard your party was a total wreck, Rigbaby." Rigby got mad. "STOP TALKING!"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because you suck."

"YOU SUCK!"

"NO! YOU SUCK!"

Mr. Skips was not in the classroom. Muscle Man punched Rigby in the face. The two started to fight. Punches and kicks were thrown. The entire boys in the class ran over and started chanting. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Rigby got punched in the nose. He was losing. Blood started to trickle from his nose. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Eileen walked in the class. _Oh no! _She thought. _Rigby's getting killed!_ Eileen grabbed a math book and hit Muscle Man in the head with it. Muscle Man fell to the floor. Muscle Man punched Eileen in da face again. Mr. Skips walked in. He kept everyone in for recess. Rigby, Eileen, and Muscle Man were given detention. Eileen was happy. She saved her knew friend….and crush. _Totally worth it!_ She thought, washing some blood off her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX

Benson wanted to talk with Audrey. But he knew that she had a boyfriend, Chuck. Benson just wanted to die. He was having a bad day. He wasn't the only boy heartbroken…..

.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret was at her locker. Mordecai ran up to her. Josh was standing next to Margaret.

"Hey M-Margaret!"

"Mordecai!"

"Yeah, I have something to ask you….."  
"Before you say anything! I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!?"

Mordecai almost fainted from shock. A tear appeared at his eye. Before he say anything. He ran away. Margaret looked at Josh and said: "I hope he's jealous. I don't even have a boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Mordecai ran down the hallway, bawling his eyes out of his head. His shirt was covered in tears. Rigby saw him and chased after him.

"Soooooooooo… Did you ask her out?"

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! WAAH!"

"Dude, don't cry so loud. People will see us."

"She told me she has a boyfriend!"

"Who was it?"

"JOSH!"

"It's okay dude, just calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

Rigby backed away slowly. Mordecai looked at Margaret. She was talking with Josh about how the plan worked. But Mordecai thought they were talking about each over. Mordecai cried harder. Mordecai walked away. As he ran he heard Margaret say "Yes Dude Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Now, go away Josh! I need to tell Mordecai it was a joke, and ask him out. Now go! _Before anyone sees us!_" Margaret followed Mordecai. But stopped, she gasped. Mordecai was talking with CJ. She didn't hear CJ say "Guess what! You just missed your best friend get owned by Muscle Man!"

WHAT MARGARET THOUGHT

CJ- Yes! I'd love to go out with you!

Mordecai- Sweet!

WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED

CJ- Guess What! You just missed your best friend get owned by Muscle Man! He even won!

Mordecai- Sweet!

Margaret ran away. They both thought they were…_Crushed by a crush_


	7. A new enemy?

Pops sat himself down at a lunch table. Where the cool kids sit. He sat himself down next to Muscle Man. "Hey! This table is for cool kids only!" one boy said. Pops looked confused. "What do you mean gentlemen? I am as you say cool!" Pops replied. "You ain't cool!" another kid said. "You mean "You are not cool."" Pops corrected. Another boy lifted his tray, and dumped all his food onto Pops head. Pops whimpered in shock. "What was that!?" he asked in confusion. An ugly looking kid with three eyes walked over to his table. "Hi! I'm Isha!" The boy said. "I'm Pops!"

"I used to be the most not coolest kid in school."

"Oh, who's the not coolest now Isha?"

"YOU, FREAK!"

Isha poured milk all over Pops head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai was in big depression. He was listening to sad music on his radio for three hours straight. He now hated Josh. _That jerk! And to think, I was his friend! I'm going to text Rigby that will cheer me up! _Mordecai picked up his phone.

**Mordecai: Rigby!? Are you there?**

**Rigby: Yes I'm here.**

**Mordecai: What are you doing. **

**Rigby: Watching Eileen, she's wearing booty shorts!**

**Mordecai: So, you thinks she hot? XD**

**Rigby: STOP TEXTING!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pops the next day sat down at a table, Isha appeared. Most kids laughed at Isha, he was a ugly three eyed coyote. "Hey dork!" Isha teased. Pops wanted to cry. He has been bullied by he new kids for hours. Espically not cool Isha. Isha continued to tease Pops, Pops said: "All I wanted is to be with the cool kids!" Benson saw him, covered in food which Isha poured on him. "Hey! Don't do that to Pops! Pops? Who is this?" Benson asked. "Elsa Bless you!" he said.

"Wha?" Benson asked. A little weired out.

"It's ISHA BLOSHNYN!" [Author's note: My friend Alli came up with this character.]

"Pops, you can't let this guy step on you, kind of like how I let Muscle Man step on me..."

Pops and Benson walked away from the ugly coyote.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Isha said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pops gave up trying to win popularity. But he stopped acting weird. That put Isha at the most uncoolest kid in school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigby was mad at Muscle Man still, he was mad he had let him bully him, and plus Eileen got hurt. Eileen walked up to him.

"Hey Rigby"

"Hey Eileen.."

"Are you ok?"

"No, my lip still hurts from Muscle Loser..."

'Don't mind him, he's a fathead."

"You mean, fat body?"

Eileen laughed. Rigby looked at Eileen. Rigby scooted closer to Eileen, Eileen smiled. "So, Eileen,..."

"Yes?"  
"Never mind... I have to go."

Rigby left. Eileen knew he was going to ask her out. Eileen grabbed her backpack. Put her face into it, and screamed. Isha sat down next to her. Eileen ran away. Isha gave chase. "What do you want?" she asked. "You!" Isha said. Eileen gagged. "You are smoking!" Isha said. Isha puckered his lips, and came close to Eileen. Eileen gagged again. "Eww! No!" Eileen yelled, pushing Isha away from her. "What!?" Isha yelled. Rigby walked up next to Eileen. "That freak was going to kiss me!" Eileen said. "Don't call me a freak, jerk!" Isha yelled. Isha punched Eileen, then Rigby. And stepped on Rigby's stomach. "SHE WILL BE MINE! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" Isha screamed. Isha ran away. Rigby looked at Eileen. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, that jerk's going to pay Rigby!" Eileen said. The two got up. "What fricking parent names there kid Isha?" Rigby said.


	8. A huge misunderstanding

Mordecai has had enough. He was going to talk with Margaret. He hated Josh. He was thinking bad things about him. _How? How could he have done this to me? He's so going to get it! _He thought. He walked into the shower. Rigby was asking him to go on _Couples corral: Where finding you a partner is a fine howdy doo, _that websites for cowboys. As Mordecai got dressed for school he remembered what Rigby told him about that weird new kid, Isha. _I can't believe Isha did that to Rigby and Eileen. _Mordecai thought. As he got to school he saw Margaret. She was not with Josh, Mordecai felt more relieved. As he walked up to Margaret she said: "How's your cloudy girlfriend?" she asked with a sneer. Mordecai knew who she was referring to. She was referring to CJ. "I don't have a girlfriend!" Mordecai said. Margaret tried not to smile. "Then why did you say yes to going out with her?" Margaret asked. "She didn't, she told me that Rigby beat Muscle Man for once, I said sweet because that was cool!" Mordecai said. He turned away. "I hope you and Josh have a great time as a couple. [Sigh]" Mordecai said, suddenly feeling sad and depressed again. "What? I don't have a boyfriend!" Margaret said. "Then why did you tell me that you did?" Mordecai cried out. "I was trying…to make you jealous! I would never date Josh even if he was the last boy on earth." Margaret said.

"Wait, you were trying to make _me _jealous?"

"Yes, I wanted you to….."

The two ran away. Mordecai and Margaret felt extremely embarrassed that they fell for that. Mordecai was relieved. And when he told Rigby the great news. The two were happy. "Yeah-yuh! Mordecai! You have to ask her out before she gets a boyfriend for real!" Rigby said.

"Oh no! I better!"

"Yeah you should, she could leave you for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Rigby got home from school his brother Don was waiting for him. "Rigby I need"

"No! No hugs!" Rigby yelled. Don stared at his older brother. "No, I mean, I need your action DVD for me and Thomas to watch this Saturday. Can we borrow _Die, Zombie, Die!?_" Die Zombie Die was Rigby's favorite movie. He sadly handed the R rated movie to his eight year old brother. Even though it had a lot of sex and violence in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isha wished that no one would make fun of him or his name. Because Isha sounds like a girl's name. Isha saw Margaret. He suddenly felt love like feelings. He walked to Margaret.

"Hey Baby,"

"What did you call me?"

"A ba-beh"

"Don't call me that. Please don't"

"Why baby?"

"Please stop"

"What baby?"

"STOP IT!"

Mordecai walked up to the two. "What's wrong?" he asked. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Isha screamed. He grabbed Mordecai's throat and choked him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	9. The Warning

Margaret gasped. Isha held hold of Mordecai's throat. Isha continued to strangle him. Mordecai coughed. Margaret looked around for something to hit Isha with. Mordecai kicked Isha in the stomach. But he continued. "Margaret! [Choke] do something! [Choke]" Mordecai gasped out. Margaret looked for something. She grabbed a pole and hit Isha with it. Isha rubbed his head and continued. Mordecai kicked Isha in the junk. Isha fell down with pain. Mordecai and Margaret ran off away from Isha. "Stay away from Margaret! Or ELSE!" Isha screamed. Isha continued screaming out that phrase. _Stay away from Margaret or else! Stay away from Margaret or else! Stay away from Margaret or else! _That single sentence echoed in Mordecai's head. _ What does he mean by that: Or else? _ Mordecai asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

A poster was placed on the wall of the hallway. All the kids and teens looked at the poster.

"Valentine's Day dance?!"

"I need to find a date!"

"I'm doomed."

"THE POTATOS ARE COMING!"

All the children ran to look for dates. Eileen and Rigby were standing next to each over. "Do you want to go with me, Eileen?" Rigby asked. "Yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you." Rigby and Eileen hugged. Then left. While Rigby left he thought of something he thought he would never say in years. _I love Eileen!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Greg all sat at a able during lunch. When Rigby told them he had a date. They were excited. "Who is it?" Pops asked. "Eileen!" Rigby said. Greg groaned. "I don't have a date. Don't tell anyone but Wendy is going out with that geek Chad!" Greg said. Wendy walked over to the table. "Greg! [Authors note: This is the first time she had spoken since chapter 1!] You better not be telling anyone who I'm going out with!" she said. Pops smiled: "The ostrich!" Pops said in happiness. Wendy punched her brother then walked out groaning with disgust. Rigby was going with Eileen. Muscle Man was going with Starla. Chad was going with Wendy. Mordecai realized that he should ask Margaret! Before it's too late! He ran to Margaret's table. She was sitting with Eileen and Audrey. "Hey Mordecai!" she said with a big smile on her face. She was excited for the dance that Friday. "Margaret. Would you like to-"before Mordecai could finish. Isha's words went through his mind. _Stay away from Margaret! Or ELSE! _Mordecai ignored what was going through his head and continued. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked. "Yes! I'd love to go with you!" she yelled. Mordecai felt relieved and left the room. Isha stood there watching them. Staying in an area that where nobody could see him. "I warned you…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Friday has finally come. All of the Isha worries were gone with Mordecai. As Mordecai put on his tux he got a message from Rigby.

**Rigby: Hey Dude! On my way to Eileen's. What are you doing?**

**Mordecai: Getting dressed.**

**Rigby: TMI**

**Mordecai: Shut up**

**Rigby: See ya!**

**Mordecai: Bye!**

Mordecai left for Margaret's house. And when he saw Margaret, he gasped. Margaret was wearing a black dress. "Face it Tiger! You hit the jackpot!" she said. Mordecai and Margaret got in her father's car and was drove to the dance.


	10. Valentines Day Dance

The dance was finally here. And Mordecai's Isha worries were gone. He walked to Margaret's house. He layed some mint strips on his tongue. As he knocked on the door, he sucked on some mints. Margaret's father was at the door. "Are you the fello that's dating my daughter?" he asked. Mordecai swallowed a mint. "Y-Yeah, I am." Mordecai stammered. "I'm glad to meet the boy who's going to the dance with my girl!" he said with a smile, Mordecai realized he ain't scary. "Margaret! You're friend is here!" Margaret's fatheer boomed. "Dad! Stop it! Don't embarass me!" Margaret groaned. As the two started to walk out the door, Mr. Haddad whispered "No tongue!" into Mordecai's ear. Mordecai and Margaret walked to the dance. But, someone was watching them. They didn't notice who was watching them. The stalker was growling with anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The dance was lamer than Rigby's party [chapter 5]. The music was kindergarten dance hits. All the snacks were healthy. No one was dancing, except the teachers. But, the teachers dancing made it awkward for the teens. Mr. Gary and Mrs. Gerd the language arts teacher were dancing. "Dude, this dance sucks!" Rigby said to Mordecai, with Eileen standing right next to him. "It's okay Rigby, something un will happen soon, maybe." Eileen said to her date. Rigby got up from the bleachers and ran to the asleep DJ, Rigby made a request, and "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO started to play. That made the teachers sit down and the tweens get up. Mordecai looked at Margaret. _I hope Margaret likes my slow song request! I HAVE to dance with her! _Mordecai thought. Back at the dance floor, Muscle Man and Starla walked other to Rigby. "Hey Rigbaby! I didn't know you could get a date, oh yeah, you did, you got the LAMEST girl at school!" Muscle Man teased. Him and Starla laughed. "Leave us alone Mitch!" Eileen said. Eileen was the only kid in school besides Starla and the teachers to ever call Muscle Man Mitch. "How about you make me!?" Muscle Man growled. "Go away barf breath!" Rigby yelled. Muscle Man clenched his fist, pulled it in the air, and missed. Rigby dodged his punch in time. The two began to fight. Muscle Man turned to Rigby and yelled "REVENGE R US!" and pantsed Rigby in front of everyone! Rigby ran off in a flood of embarassment. Eileen ran after him. But Rigby ignored her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Mordecai ran up to the DJ, and made his request. Slow music began playing. All the couples went on the dance floor. Muscle Man and Starla began tongue kissing. Wendy and Chad hugged. Mordecai and Margaret began to dance. As the two danced. Mordecai fist pumped. As they danced, Isha stood in the corner of the room, mumbling to himself. "I warned you..."

Sorry for the short chapter! 


	11. Rigleen

Rigby was sitting in the bathroom stall, sobbing in embarassment. He was the only person in the bathroom. He remembered all that laughing, how red his face had turned. He wanted to die, smash his head into the concrete sink, drown himself, or even run away. He was having a horrible 7th grade, all due to Muscle Man. He tried to get his revenge in December [chapter 3] but he failed. He heard the door open, "Get out!" Rigby yelled. Someone opened his stall door. Eileen stood there, she looked sad. "Rigby, I-" Eileen started. "Don't look at me! I'm just a loser who can't throw paties, I'm friend's with weirdos, Well, you, Mordecai, and Benson are normal. Just leave me here to die, I don't diserve to live!" Rigby yelled. He turned, now his back was turned to Eileen. "Rigby, I know how you feel, I have been bullied by Starla, Audrey, CJ, all the girls except Margaret and Wendy!" Eileen said. "Eileen, get out! This is the boy's room! What if someone sees you?" Rigby asked.

" All the boys are drunk off soda, I even saw Doug use the restroom on a plant, disgusting!" Eileen complained. Rigby still had his back turned. "Mitch is just retarded Rigby." she continued. Rigby just stood still. "Yeah, like I need Muscle Man teasing me, beating me up and more! And, it's not your fault! It's mine!" Rigby said. He thought he was bullied for dating the nerdiest girl in school, but Rigby likes her! "It's not your fault! It's Mitch's fault!" Eileen told him.

That made Rigby turn around. "Do you think I should punch him or something?" Rigby asked. Eileen chuckled. "Violence is never the answer Rigby," Eileen said. Rigby looked confused. "Then why did you slam Muscle Man, I mean Mitch, in the head with a textbook? [chapter 6]" Rigby said, confused. Eileen sighed. "It's because, I like you Rigby." Eileen told him.

"As a friend?"

"I like you more then that!"

"Me, too. Sorry I used to think you were a serial killer."

"That's okay, it was nice of you to invite me to your party."

"Eileen, that party is when I first fell in love with you!"

"[gasp], really?"

"Yes."

The mole and racoon looked at eachover, the two came closer, and cloer, and closer,...

and kissed, the two stopped kissing. "Rigby!" Eileen yelled out in surprise. Someone heard her. "Don't tell anyone we did that!" Rigby told her. Rigby hid Eileen in a stall and prayed she wouldn't get caught as Muscle Man burst in the door. He shoved Rigby out of the way as he reached the urinal. As soon as he left. Rigby let Eileen out of the bathroom casually. "He didn't even wash his hands!" Eileen whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Mordecai and Margaret finished their slow dance, they didn't even notice everyone [even Isha] staring at them. "Umm..." Mordecai started awkwardly. "Did someone die or something?" he asked. Some dance music started playing, an hour later him and Margaret left home. And Rigby and Eileen stayed dancing to every song playing. They were hoping no one would find out their secret.


	12. Summer's Coming!

It had been two months since the dance, Mordecai started hanging with Rigby and Margaret. Two weeks of school left! Everybody was excited for summer. All the snow melted. [Author's note: I wish the snow would melt.] And, the three were taking a bike ride in the park. Soon, Eileen and Pops joined them. They were having a lot of fun. A boy was following them on his bike, stalking them. Rigby was showing off to impress Eileen. He remembered kissing Eileen in the boy's bathroom. In retrospect, that was awkward for a first kiss, but he didn't care. "The last one to the school is a rotten egg!" yelled Rigby. The five started to race, Rigby was in the lead. With Mordecai and Eileen behind him, Margaret was in the back. Pops managed to get passed Rigby and the others and make it to the school, Mordecai and Margaret passed Rigby and made it. He looked back at Eileen, who was pedaling her bike harder. She managed to get past Rigby, and... Eileen made it. "You're a rotten egg Rigby!" Pops giggled. Everyone snickered. "Not fair, Mordecai's bike is fastest then mine!" Rigby yelled. "Grammar mistake Rigby!" Margaret started. "You mean Mordecai's bike is faster than yours. Not fastest!" Margaret chuckled. Rigby whined. They looked inside the school window, everyone saw the classrooms. "In two weeks, we won't be in there!" Mordecai said. That made the five happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The next week, it was the second last day to school. Everyone was excited. Mr. Skips had finally finished his lesson. At lunch, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Benson, Pops, and Greg recieved special sandwichs from the lunch lady, the confused children just took the sandwiches and enjoyed them. All of them didn't even know it was a trap...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai and Rigby were sent to the art room to get some supplies for art, the two tried to find the art room. Mordecai yawned. "Man, I'm tired. We have to find this room, if we can't, Mr. Death won't be happy." Mordecai told Rigby. The two finally found the room. They grabbed the crayons, and then..."[yawn] I'm...so...tired..." Mordecai groaned. Mordecai fell down, asleep. Rigby began to feel tired. "Dude, what are you doing? [yawn] we...have...to get...the.[snore]"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg was in the study hall, he was the only one. He suddenly felt tired, "What...was...in...my...lunnnncccchhhhhh?[yawn]" Greg tried to exit the room and get to the nurses, he fell down. And tried to reach the door. But as he grabbed the doorknob, his eyes were beginning to be forced shut. "No!" he cried out. He grabbed the doorknob, opened the door. He tried to crawl to the nurses. But fell down, he was asleep too.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYAND Z123456789010111213144444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Benson and Margaret were at Science. They were both excused. Margaret needed a drink and Benson had to use the restroom. Margaret looked at Benson, who was walking funny, _What's his deal? _Margaret thought. Benson fell down. Margaret's eyes started to hurt. She fell down, head hitting the fountain. Asleep. Benson rolled over, and closed his eyes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDD Pops and Eileen were walking down the halls. The two fell down asleep just like the other children. When the-seven woke up. No one was in the-school. They were trying to escape. They were locked in! 


	13. Locked In!

"Okay everyone! Don't panic! We'll find a way out!" Mordecai told his panicked friends. They all were trapped inside the school. They were locked in. "What do you mean don't panic! Were trapped!" Benson yelled. Margaret, Eileen, Greg, Pops, and Rigby stared at Mordecai. "Come on, we'll split! We will all try to find a way out!" Mordecai said. "Great plan." Greg said sarcastically. The seven left the room. Hoping they would find a way out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA [I changed it from X to A] AA

Greg walked alone down the dark hallway. He was thinking to himself. _Maybe I could call Wendy, and then she could tell Mom to come bust this door down and take us home!_ He thought. He pulled out his phone. He called Wendy's number. "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" the cellular phone beeped. _Pick it up Wendy! Pick it up! _The phone beeped a couple more times. He heard Wendy's voice "Hello?" but then, his phone died. "No!" Greg cried out. He was suddenly hungry. He saw a snack machine; he put in a dollar and chose the cheesy poofy puffs. He heard footsteps, "Come on!" Greg said as he pounded the machine. The footstep were louder….something ran out of the darkness and grabbed Greg.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

Benson and Eileen found each over. They decided to work together. As they walked down the hall. They saw the snack machine. "Hey look! Someone left a bag of Cheesy Poofy Puffs in here!" Benson said. He picked up the snack bag and opened it. As the two snacked, they continued to find an exit. They stood next to an open closet. "Look a door! Stay right here! I'll go try and open it!" Eileen said as she left. She took the bag of cheese puffs with her. _Hey! She took my Cheesy Poofy Puffs! _Benson thought. A hand shot out of the closet and grabbed Benson's ankle. "AAAH!" Benson screamed as the hand dragged him in the closet. The door suddenly closed on its own. Eileen tried to open the door. But something grabbed her too!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

Mordecai was worried. He swore that Margaret and Rigby were right there standing with him, and then they are gone. _Oh no! Where are they?! _Mordecai thought. He looked through the hallways, where was his friends? Mordecai felt nervous, the dark hallways, silent and dark, it scared him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pops was the only one besides Mordecai that has not disappeared. He laid down on his stomach, and tried to do some yoga. That is when someone appeared out of nowhere. Pops looked up at the figure. He gasped at who it was. The figure open hand clenched into a fist, and then, Pops legs started to bend. Pops cried out in fear. CRACK. CRACK. As soon as Pops legs were bent to his head. He heard the figure say: "This is your friend's doing, you aren't going to live." Pops screamed.


	14. Final Fight

**thi**Mordecai was frightened. All of his friends were gone! He walked down the hallways, that is when he heard Rigby scream. Mordecai ran down the hallways. "Rigby! Rigby!?" he yelled. "Mordecai! Help me!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai thought he heard the screaming from the gymnasium. He fianlly made it to the gym. When he entered, he found his six friends, huddled into a group, not moving. "What's going on!?" Mordecai asked. He turned around, and saw a figure standing above him. Mordecai tried to find out who it was. He suddenly realized who it was. "Isha!" Mordecai cried out in surprise. Isha stared at Mordecai with a deep cold stare, he then growled. "I warned you to stay away from Margaret! And guess who didn't listen?" Isha growled. Rigby tried to run free. But Isha gestered his hands, and Rigby floated in the air and was placed back in the huddled group of terrified tweens. "Wait, your psychic!?" Mordecai asked in shock. Isha turned away from him. "Years ago, my parents were scientists, they were always letting me watch them do experiments, but one day, the accident occured." the coyote said. Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of his friends looked at them surprised. "I fell into bads of chemicals. One gave me the third eye, the second made me ugly, and the third, that one gave me my secret powers, the one i use to murder victims!" Isha growled. "I lost all my friends, I now have no one to turn back to! And now blue jay, let me date Margaret! Or, die!" Isha threatened. Mordecai looked at Isha. "I can twist their heads, and make them pop like corks!" Isha yelled. "And now," he started. "Who does Margaret like better Mordecai?"

"Margaret likes me better!"

"EHH! WRONG!"

Isha gestered his hand. And, Pops and Greg flew in to the bleachers, with a loud SLAM! The eagle and lollipop fell to the floor. Isha turned to look at Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Benson, and Eileen.

"And now, who should Margaret not be with!?"

"You!"

"EEH WRONG!"

Isha gestered his hands again, Eileen and Benson floated in the air. Their legs and arms started to bend, like something you would see in the excorcist. Then they were slammed into the concrete walls.

"Anything else, bird?"

Mordecai didn't want his friends in any harm.

"Don't kill them, kill me!" Mordecai yelled. Isha gestered his hands. Mordecai's head started to turn. Mordecai screamed in agony. Then, the gym doors burst open. It was the cops! Isha let Mordecai go, then he twisted one of the cop's heads. and POP! "You all fell for my trap, I drugged those sandwichs you ate at lunch with sleeping pills!"

One of the cops looked at Isha. He said: "You drugged children?"

"POP!"

Mordecai screamed at the two dead cops laying on the floor. Mordecai grabbed a tazer from the decapitated cop. And threw the lit tazer at Isha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!" Isha screamed. Isha fell to the floor. Mordecai walked to him.

"Hey Isha! I warned you!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Pops, Margaret, Benson, and Greg were brought to the police. They all told the cops everything. Then they were brought home. Mordecai walked Margaret home. Margaret wanted to talk with him.

"Hey Mordecai."

"Yes Margaret?"

"That was brave of you for saving me!"

"Your welcome, I was scared."

"I was too."

The blue jay and robin looked to see if anyone was watching them, but the two realized that Isha is at the asylum.

"Margaret, I loved you since kindergarten and..."

"I had a huge crush on you too!"

The two looked at eachover...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Kissed,

"See you tomorrow, Mordecai!" Margaret said. She walked into her house. When Mordecai got home, his parents were frenzied. Then Mordecai went to bed. Excited for his last day, but since the cops were killed in his school, there was no school! Mordecai was on summer break!

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE THE AFTER MATH CHAPTER STILL!


	15. Last Day endings

,** this is the last chapter! This is what happens to the students after the last chapter during the night they get home or on their "Last day" **

**Pops- Mr. Maellard was horrified that his son was almost killed at his own school. planned on moving his son to a different school. But Pops didn't want to go to another school.**

**"Father, can I please stay at the park middle school?"**

**"You almost got killed their son! Why should I move you!?"**

**"It's the only school here! And plus, all my friends still stay there!"**

**Mr. Maellard put down his phone. He looked at his son, and said: "Fine, you can stay."**

**Greg/ Wendy- Greg's mom was glad that Greg was safe. Wendy had told Greg about the prank phone call she got earlier. [When Greg called her in Chapter 13] Greg laughed and went upstairs to text Josh.**

Greg: Hey Buddy! No school!

Josh: Greg, I have some bad news.

Greg: Oh, what is it?

Josh: My dad and I are moving.

Greg: :0

Josh: Sorry bro

Greg: That's okay

Josh: See ya!

Greg: bye...

**Greg had told Wendy the bad news. She just laughed and said: "He's leaving? I thought he'd never leave! Finally I can spend time with you!"**

**Benson- When Benson got home, his sister Georgia was waiting. **

**"Oh my gawd! Are ya okay?"**

**"Sis, don't talk like that."**

**"How was your last day, I mean your last day was today, and-"**

**"Yes, it's been canceled because of the dead cops."**

**"Well that means-"**

**"Enjoy being a senior Georgia!"**

**Benson walked upstairs, climbed into bed, and looked at his alarm clock. Which the alarm has been set. He clicked "Turn alarm off" and went to bed happpy.**

**Eileen- Eileen hopes that she could get Rigby to be her boyfriend, she will continue to try, she just can't let anyone know that she kissed him...**

Other endings

**Muscle Man- He plans on getting Rigby, again**

**Fives- He does stuff**

**CJ- CJ is angered when she finds out that Margaret kissed Mordecai**

**Chad- Him and Jeremy move to another school. "The tech 8th grade school" [lame]**

**Jeremy- look above**

**Starla- She now has dumped "Mitch" for some guy named Steve**

**Doug- He gets arrested for taking the apperance of Mr. Giant Baby and robbing a bank lokking like him.**

**Audrey- She still dates Chuck**

**Thomas- He had turned 9, even know his best friend Don, who is 8, turns 9 in august. **

**Don- Don is very happy that Rigby is safe, he even finally gets what he wants...sugar**

**AND NOW: THE FOUR ENDINGS OF OUR HEROS!**

**MORDECAI QUINTEL**

Mordecai and Margaret are not dating, but Mordecai wants to get her really badly. He will ask her out during the summer.

**RIGBY SALYER**

Don was in Rigby's room.

"Hey big brother!"

"No sugar!"

"I know!"

Don picks up a thing on the floor.

"Rigby, why does this papaer say _I kissed Eileen_!?"

"Give that back!"

"If you give me sugar I will!"

Rigby hugged Don.

**MARGARET HADDAD**

Margaret had entered her house. Her father looked at her.

"Did you just kiss that boy!? I told you! NO KISSING UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIED!"

**ISHA BLOSHNYN**

**He is in the asylum. Saying: "I warned you" again and again.**

**FIN, AGAIN!**

Should I make a sequel?

I used the ending from Fuzzy Dice to make this ending. PM me if I should make a sequel.


End file.
